thearfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunaris
The History of Lunaris Lunaris Today The Twelve The Twelve are a regular mounted militia that have been chosen by Darathra Sendrel, the apparent Master of Arms and Law (in the absence of Law Keeper presence). They patrol the village and the roads that lead between outlying ranches. However, following the recent attack on Lunaris - where Darathra Sendrel sadly lost her life - the future of the Twelve is uncertain. Current members: * Vacant ** Ontan Greyloft ** Reon Greyloft ** Hubert Greyloft ** Arix Feather ** Royland Bearheart ** Ria ** Daefu the Silent ** Emex Hawkstone ** Ghost Malbrone ** Tywin Hardgrave ** Alvin Raygon Gwaeron's Slumber Gwaeron, the God of Tracking, is said to visit this mystical forest. Rangers who venerate Gwaeron or Mielikki, the Goddess of Forests, come here for inspiration. Some claim to have seen Gwaeron walking among the trees, appearing as a tall muscular man whose long, white hair and beard whip and billow as if in an endless breeze, even when there is no wind. It is also said that worshippers of Gwaeron or Mielikki who sleep in this wood will receive prophetic dreams. In truth, Gwaeron never visits those who come seeking him, though he appears unexpectedly in the grove on rare occasions. To avoid angering Gwaeron, the law in Lunaris forbids cutting any wood from these trees or hunting any creature in the woods. Many of the trees in Gwaeron's Slumber are trapped in a perpetual autumnal state, with leaves in dazzling shades of yellow, orange, and red. Marshaling Field An old, partially ruined wooden fence encloses a large, muddy field south of town. In years past, armies gathered here before marching off to war. The field has seen little use in recent years. Market Square and Tower The centre of Lunaris, where the Long Road passes through, is a huge open space used as a market by local farmers and visiting peddlers. Dominating the space is the two-story Tower of the Local Protector, a simple stone keep that leans decidedly to the east. Hanging above the entrance is the dusty banner of the protector, which depicts three black boards running toward the head of the banner on a blood-red field. The current Protector of Lunaris is Darathra Sendrel, elected by the people of Lunaris to command the town militia, settle disputes, and keep the peace. She is widely regarded as a fair and clear-headed leader. North Caravan Campground Caravans passing through Lunaris use this fenced-in field as a place to park their wagons and contain their oxen for free. There's also plenty of room to pitch tents and build campfires. Fresh water can be drawn from a 30-foot-deep stone well in the southeast corner of the yard. A cottage stands in the east corner of the lot. Its elderly occupant, Darz Helgar, is paid by the village's Protector to keep the village's campgrounds clean by removing the garbage and burying the excrement. West Caravan Campground This campground is similar to the North Caravan Campground. A 30-foot-deep stone well in the middle of the yard provides fresh water for guests. The Council of Lunaris * Lord Rurik Olbar * The Heir to Lunaris, Ser Ardoc Olbar ** Master of Coin - Lord Norren Britt ** Master of Renovation - Lord Edric Gunther ** Protector of Lunaris, Master of Arms and Law - Vacant ** Maester Ranor Local Businesses * The Brothers' Sect - High-Believer Sinham * Es's Eccentric Forge - Sherak Es * Luna's Locks and Laces - Luna More Fat Teeth (Halfling) *Happy Horse Ranch - The Greyloft Family *Wainwright's Wagons - Tusker Wainwright *The Lion's Share - Jackamar Tezrin *Ransor's Open Road - Vacant *The Cart and Coin - Arn and Syreen Widdens *The Trinity Travellers - Erlam Stockspool *Northshield House - Urgala Meltimer *Othovir's Harness Shop - Othovir *The Talking Troll - Kaelen Starser *''The Frost-Touched Frog - Vacant'' *Six Windows - Tolmara Hysstryn *Boar's Rest - Hooth Coalstag *Steel Moon Arms - Nemyth (tiefling) *Uldinath's Arms - Harriet Uldinath *Foehammer's Forge - Royal Armourer Ghelryn Foehammer *Merivold Pony Park - Janna and Leera Merivold *Everwyvern House - Draven Millovyr *The Pleasing Platter - Kerrek and Karina Duncask *Apothecary - Tarmock Felaskur Category:Location Category:Village Category:North